South Bound Suarez
Synopsis When the CIA needs to investigate how a Venezuelan official is using his money, they decide to snoop into his bank account via Julia, his mistress. But to get to her, they send Annie to befriend Diego, her brother. Annie convinces him to help and follows him to his home... but then things don't quite go as planned. Full Recap Annie is sent by the CIA to gain the trust of Diego, a medical student learning to be a pediatric surgeon, by playing soccer with him Sundays at Georgetown College. He develops enough of a crush on her to let Annie convince him to take her to his sister, Julia, in Caraca, Venezuela. Annie is only supposed to accompany him there before handing him off to Lopez, the agent stationed in Caraca. Lopez, however, never shows. The DPD decides to continue the mission, and allow Annie to talk to Julia, Annie's cover being that she is getting a letter for the Smithsonian. Juia is the mistress of a government official, Victor Poncez, whose bank account the CIA needs to check out, as they believe him to be funding groups trying to destabilize Venezuela. However, she truly loves him and is very hesitant to help Annie, believing him to be innocent. She only agrees when Annie promises that, if it does turn out that the funds aren't being used as the CIA believes, they'll leave her and Poncez alone, and if he is guilty, they'll get Julia and Diego a new life in America. To get into his account, they'll need to switch Julia's and Poncez's "coded fobs", which control the password. Annie and Walker plan to attend a double date with Julia and Poncez, and then have Julia make the switch after, but when Victor hears about the letter Annie wants, he asks to accompany her. After driving her out away from the restaurant, he forces her to drive. While she's driving, he tells her he found a book in her car, with all the information she gave over lunch highlighted, and a Smithsonian ID with a picture that looks like it was "taken yesterday". The road he put them on leads to a roadblock, and when Annie shows her superior driving by avoiding it, her cover is blown. He tries to shoot her, and succeeds in grazing her shoulder (a "surface wound"), but she is able to force him out of the car and make it to the bank to meet Diego and Julia. There they break into Victor's account, where it is shown that he is, in fact, funding underground organizations, and barely escape capture by him. True to her word, Annie gets them to a safehouse. She didn't realize, however, that Julia was getting a cut of the money, which she used to pay for tuition for about ten neighborhood boys, a free clinic, etc. In order to continue, she contacts Victor, but is followed by Annie, Diego, and the agent who has been guarding them in the safehouse, Hughes. Julia gets in the car to go back to Caraca with Victor, when he has a man in the backseat try to strangle her. Hughes shoots the man and Victor both, saving Julia's life. Songs *"Nadie Te Tira" by Ozomatli. Annie goes to Caracas. * Cast Main characters *Piper Perabo as Annie Walker *Christopher Gorham as Auggie Anderson *Kari Matchett as Joan Campbell *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Jai Wilcox *Anne Dudek as Danielle Brooks Recurring characters *Peter Gallagher as Arthur Campbell Quotes Trivia and References Trivia the name of this episode 'South Bound Suarez' is a reference to a Led Zeppelin song References See Also Season One Category:Season 01 Category:Episodes